Chromium-supported catalysts are used for the polymerization of olefin polymers. Enhancements in preparation methods for polymerization catalysts such as the chromium-supported catalysts can reduce the costs associated with catalyst production and improve process economics. In addition, changes in preparation methods of the catalysts may alter/modify the resultant catalyst such that the polymer produced displays one or more desirable properties such as improved processing characteristics. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of preparing polymerization catalysts.